The invention relates to a holding device formed of plastic and especially intended for holding pipelines. The holder includes a fastening zone for connection to a support, with at least one holding zone for the fixed positioning of a pipeline, and with a locking element for securing the pipeline in the holding zone.
Already known, as state of the art, is such a line holder formed of plastic with a locking element connected in hinge fashion with the line holder. The locking element can be locked with the holder through catch projections (See German Utility Model 82 13 664.5).
Because of changes in auto engine technology, including the use of catalysts, aerodynamic linings and noise insulated motor chambers, there has resulted higher ambient temperatures about the line holders. As can be appreciated, constant high holding force is required of the line holders. However, the polymer materials from which the holders are formed tend to soften at higher temperatures. As a consequence, the holding forces tend to decrease at the higher temperatures. It has been sought to compensate for this by using, in the above-mentioned prior art construction, closing clamps which are intended to prevent the pipe from sliding out of the snap-in holders. On the application of a load, however, the snap elements in each case bend so far that the pipe slides out. The holding of the pipe is thus relatively insecure. For geometric and space reasons, the closing clamp can be shaped only relatively soft to allow bending. The hinge forms an additional weak point.
Another possibility, in the state of the art, for providing line holders for use at higher temperatures, consists of the use of materials having greater temperature resistance. But these materials are also hard and brittle at room temperature and often subject to tension cracks. Thus, neither snap construction nor pressure seating can be satisfactorily realized in practice.
The problem of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a line holder formed of plastic, of the kind mentioned, which is elastic enough at room temperature to allow an easy snap mounting of the pipeline, but on the other hand, is still rigid enough that the required holding forces can still be applied at high temperatures when the material begins to soften.